<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>diamond heist by pxtrichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194860">diamond heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtrichor/pseuds/pxtrichor'>pxtrichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heist, M/M, based off home;run mv, flashfic, happy birthday jeonghan, i somehow make this about simping for chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtrichor/pseuds/pxtrichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day with Yoon Jeonghan is another adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino - Relationship, seokhan if you squint - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>October 2020 Birthday Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>diamond heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Master Con-man Yoon Jeonghan and his apprentice flop down into the worn leather of the compartment seats, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a chase,” Jeonghan says as the train starts chugging along. His fake glasses ride low on his face, their rims casting shadows against his cheekbones. “You think we lost them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu takes a second to catch his breath. “I hope so? But you know how persistent Jeon Wonwoo is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan huffs out a laugh. “I wish I didn’t. But after you fucked up in the casino...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu bristles. “That wasn’t my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. Who drops the diamond they’re trying to steal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who’s being unexpectedly shot at,” Mingyu fires back so strongly his top hat falls off. “Not like you were much help, flirting with the bartender.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan scoffs. “Like you weren’t getting cosy with Detective Jeon’s assistant? This is why you’re still an apprentice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu flushes. When he’d seen Chan amongst the chaos at the casino, he had no idea who the younger boy was, too drawn in by his shy smile and his unashamed laughter, the passion in his words and the little streak of light brown in his hair…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “And now I’ve lost you again. Whatever, at least we’ve got the rest of this stupid train ride to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, hyung,” Mingyu sighs, settling down. “What’s the next step of the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan pulls a tiny notebook from his jacket’s inner pocket. “Well, the train’s next stop is at Yeok Station, so we’ll get off there. I’ve arranged for a contact to meet us, where we can get new ID and from there head to Seoul City and meet our client.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A. Coups, right? Strange name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s S. Coups, apparently, but that doesn’t make it much better. Either way, the hard part is done. We can just sit back and re-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan falls silent as muffled knocking is heard. Mingyu hears the next compartment over slide their doors open, and Lee Chan’s (sweet) voice filters through the wall. “Thank you for your time. Have you seen two young men on this train? They’re both wearing jackets - one in a checkered bomber and one in black denim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say I have,” comes the compartment’s occupant, and both Jeonghan and Mingyu exhale in relief. Thank god they’d decided to change to suit the businessman cover they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu picks his top hat up as they hear Chan leave the compartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do, hyung? It seems they’re not even on this train.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu has to strain to hear Jeon Wonwoo’s dulcet tones. “Vernon says that he saw them hop on. They have to be here somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, hyung. I’ll keep looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu holds his breath. There’s no way Chan won’t recognise him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps. “Detective, there’s something in the hold you might want to check out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Conductor. Come on, Chan, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps recede as the Detective and his assistant leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu releases another breath. Turns to Jeonghan. “Hyung, we need to get off the train.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan turns to his apprentice, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have a plan…” Mingyu says. “But you’re not gonna like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU WEREN’T KIDDING,” Jeonghan yells. They’re standing in between train cars, the winter scenery rushing past them at a dizzying speed. The wind threatens to tear his voice from his lips, and Mingyu grins fiercely. They’ve long ridded themselves of the hats and glasses, only clutching their necessities - and the briefcase with the diamond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT UNTIL THE SNOW LOOKS BRIGHTER,” Mingyu yells back. “IT’S POWDER SNOW, IT’S SOFTER.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh,” Mingyu says, not having the patience to  explain again. “JUST JUMP WHEN I TELL YOU!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAAAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JUMP NOW!” Mingyu yells, pushing Jeonghan off for good measure. He follows behind, just seconds before the car door opens and exposes Chan in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu lands on the powder snow as planned, a few meters away from Jeonghan. He takes a second to breathe, winded from the fall, before crawling over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made it, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan groans. “I’m never doing that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next station’s further than the previous one,” Mingyu teases. “Are you ready to walk back, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan pushes him into the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, what do we do now?” Mingyu whispers. They’re back at the empty casino, Wonwoo, Chan and a new accomplice they call ‘Eight’ sitting at one of the poker tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jeonghan says, and closes his eyes. Is he seriously sleeping?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d trekked all the way back to the first train station, only to find that Chan and Wonwoo had taken a horse carriage back there to apprehend them. So now they’re here, back at the casino, bound and gagged, with the diamond in enemy hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughs at something Wonwoo says, and Mingyu watches longingly as they leave together, towards the casino’s upper floors. He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to see him leave, love to watch him go, hunh?” ‘Eight’ says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu scowls. “Fuck you,” He says, and Jeonghan opens his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eissa~” He smiles. “Plan E is go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Eight’ (Eissa?) rolls his eyes. “Hyung, there’s only one plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes out a knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, what the fuck?” Mingyu says as he advances. To his surprise, ‘Eight’ just cuts him loose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extends a hand, pulling Mingyu to his feet. “Xu Minghao,” he introduces himself. “I’ve been reporting back to Jeonghan-hyung since the start of this operation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” Mingyu says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eissa,” Jeonghan whines. “Untie me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao sighs, and does as he’s told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got the diamond?” Jeonghan asks as he stands, and when Minghao nods in confirmation, they head towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mingyu thinks. Every day with Jeonghan-hyung sure is a ride and a half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halt!” A voice calls when they reach the door. Mingyu turns slowly to see Lee Chan, gun pointed at them. “Put your hands in the air. I’m not afraid to shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu watches a grin spread slowly across Jeonghan’s face. He can’t wait for what’s in store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>